The Shrine of That Day
by Fayrin
Summary: The members of SEES were sick and tired from the constant fight against the shadows and decided to take things easy for a while, at least while they were on Kyoto for their school trip, but to complicate things Akihiko and Minato's hidden feelings are going to burst out, but what hidden feelings are the imperial city and its shrines about to witness? One-Shot, AkiMina.


**_Author's Note:_ **Hi there guys, I'm back! Although this is my first fic for this fandom so I can't really say that I'm back right? Anyways, I've been playing this amazing RPG during my vacation (I have no idea why I took so long to play it though, it's really great) and Akihiko x Minato was a pairing that really got to my heart and it was painful to not see enough interaction between them. They had some scenes though, but it was just so small when you compare with all the social links and stuff. I should really play the psp version when I get the chance... So I'm new to the fandom and I don't even know if this is a popular pair, but I really do hope so cause I love them, but I must _warn you_ that this fic contains massive spoilers so read by your own risk! Without further ado, please enjoy the fic!

_**Disclaimer:**_Persona isn't mine.

* * *

**The Shrine of That Day**

Both juniors and seniors of Gekkoukan high school were having their yearly school trip. Some of them were really disappointed because their dreams to travel abroad were crushed by the strict Mr. Ekoda who ended up choosing Kyoto as the destination, but for the members of the SEES it was a good opportunity to think and let things go a little. With all that has happened and being totally lost for the time being, there wasn't anything they could do, but to stay still for a while, while recovering from the betrayal and trying to overcome the feeling of being powerless.

Kirijo Mitsuru's loss made her also lose the will to live; so they all expected her to be the one who needed the most attention and help to recover, what they didn't know was that Minato was broken too. None of them could tell what passed by the silent mind of the emotionless blue-haired boy, but this wasn't something new, they could never tell since their "Ace" has always had this mysterious air around him and you would only know what he told you. So even without noticing, after all these months, he hasn't ever been able to be true to himself.

But on that night, someone noticed that he was different. Sanada Akihiko was this someone. On that night the young boxing practitioner noticed that their silent field-leader hasn't showed up to the supper. But since no one seemed to notice or care, he wondered if something happened and he was the only one who didn't know, so he decided to remain silent. Although he decided to ask Junpei about him after the meal.

"Hey, Junpei."

Was his greeting and calling.

"Do you know why Minato hasn't come to dinner tonight?"

Was what he asked.

"Oh, Akihiko-senpai. Don't worry, he told me that he wasn't feeling alright and that wouldn't eat with us tonight. He also said to warn the close ones so they wouldn't be worried, but I forgot to tell ya, sorry about that."

"I see… Thanks"

Said Akihiko before turning his back and walking away while pondering about what Junpei just said… Maybe it wasn't what he meant, but suddenly the silver-haired young man felt bothered as he wondered if he were close to Minato or not and lost in thought he wandered by the courtyard.

"Well, I guess there is nothing I can do; besides I shouldn't worry about it now. I'm his senpai and I guess there really is a distance between us, but Mitsuru is the one suffering here, so I should be okay so I can help her; besides I could bet that he is okay."

He said out loud without even noticing it, although there wasn't anyone nearby. He then decided to go to the hot spring. It was a guys only period and for sure it would be empty, since the only guests in the hotel were the students and all the others already went before eating. He then entered the spring, without even noticing that there was another guy there, hoping that this soothing warmth would melt away his worries that were Mitsuru, the future of the group and for now even _him_.

"Why can't I get you off my mind just now?"

He couldn't understand why his absence during the night and what Junpei said touched him this way, he then sighed as he once again talked to himself:

"Guess I will just have to talk to him later…"

"Are you troubled senpai?"

"W-Waaah"

Was a sound somewhat like this that the surprised Akihiko made as he got up and fell on his back just after seeing the emotionless blue-haired boy's face; luckily there wasn't any stones nearby so he was okay. The calm voice became somewhat startled as Minato asked:

"Are you okay senpai?"

The embarrassed, silver-haired young man answered as he recomposed himself:

"I-I'm okay, thank you Minato, but why are you so talkative today? Aren't you always the quiet one?"

_I can't say that I was just thinking about him._

Thought Akihiko as he said that with an annoyed tone and suddenly Minato's eyes saddened, what was soon noticed by Akihiko who didn't know what to say as Minato sighed:

"You're right. I'm sorry for bothering. I guess I will go back to my room…"

As he was turning his back Akihiko held his hand, it was by impulse but the hearts of both of them beat faster at that moment as something like a shocking wave ran through them both.

"Don't go."

Said Akihiko, this is maybe the first time he found himself at a loss of words, he didn't know what he was trying to say neither what he began to notice that he felt; he sighed:

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. You never bothered me, ever. Stay here, I need someone to talk to."

He then begged again using a deep tone and looking right at the blue-haired boy's eyes:

"Please, stay."

Minato slowly sat again, this time beside him; he was not okay with it though, being really unstable at the moment and afraid of losing control and saying what he shouldn't. Hiding the blush he had for what the young boxing practitioner just said was hard too. He was another one that didn't fully comprehend what he was feeling. And so an awkward silence lingered in the air…

_I can't begin by saying that I missed him tonight can I? I don't even know why this happened or why I was so nervous by just being here with him. Maybe this isn't even the best place to talk about this._

The fact that they were on the hot spring wearing only short towels made then really embarrassed and made eye contact hard as even unconsciously their eyes just ended up following the silhouette of each other. But the awkward silence was soon broken by the silver-haired young man who wasn't good with this kind of atmosphere, he then said the first thing that came to his mind and that had nothing to do with the blue-haired boy that was sitting beside him and that really messed with Minato.

"You know? Mitsuru is feeling better now, I think it has something to do with Takeba; I don't know the details, but I feel grateful anyway."

The silence started again, but Akihiko didn't understand why, maybe Minato already knew about this or he just didn't care, you could never tell by staring at his emotionless face. But what Minato said just a little after was really unexpected.

"Is that it?"

His always calm and just like his face emotionless voice had a tone that showed anger.

"You asked me to stay to talk about HER? ABOUT MITSURU?"

He stood up as he asked loudly, almost screaming, but no one heard. It was late and almost everyone was sleeping with the exception of a few employees who were really busy trying to finish work to go and sleep to notice anything.

"Calm Down Minato! Why are you so angry?"

Akihiko stood up and held his shoulders as he tried to calm him down. He couldn't find words; he was shocked, not even once he thought that he would be able to see this side of the blue-haired boy. He was clearly nervous and shaking, the young boxing practitioner didn't even know that Minato had a side like this. Minato then lowered his head as he whispered:

"I-I'm sorry, I'm going back to my room."

He tried to turn his back, but his shoulders were being firmly held by Akihiko who said:

"You aren't going anywhere until you explain to me what just happened!"

To say the truth, the silver-haired young man wasn't mad; rather he was worried, he wanted to help the boy that for a moment looked like falling apart trying to feign anger to suppress pain and loss. Minato's shaking suddenly stopped and then he sighed:

"I got it, I will tell you, but this is kind of embarrassing, can we go change into our yukatas first?"

Akihiko's eyes followed once again Minato's body and soon after blushing he agreed and let go of his shoulders. After a few minutes the two of them were sitting on a bench by the entrance of the hotel which they managed to sneak out. The cold breeze was blowing and once again silence ruled.

"So… I'm listening."

Said Akihiko looking into Minato's face who was staring the ground for the time being, but soon started:

"You remember when we defeated the first shadow?"

"I couldn't forget, I was so hurt that I couldn't fight for a while, and if I were you I'd say "I defeated" rather than "we defeated."

Minato chuckled lightly, another side that Akihiko hadn't seen until that moment and he thought to himself:

_What an adorable laughing face…_

"Soon after that, or not so soon since I was out in the hospital for a while; I got to know you. You know, the night I joined SEES was the first time I ever saw your face."

He suddenly stopped after this phrase, the young boxing practitioner stared at him, uncertain of how they met had something to do with his breaking down right now, but yearning to hear what the blue-haired boy had to say.

"At that time I would do anything they told me to… But you were hurt and I knew things were serious. Actually I felt a little guilty for not awakening to this power sooner. I would have been able to prevent it."

"You know, that wasn't your faul-"

"Please don't interrupt me senpai! Just listen to the end okay?"

He asked with a firm tone, Akihiko just nodded and then Minato continued:

"When I was asked to become the leader I was happy. I wasn't able to prevent your injury, but if I did a good job I would be able to allow you to rest with no worries. I didn't know why, but that was my wish back then… I tried my hardest to be a good leader."

Akihiko felt both tenderness and loneliness on Minato's words; he really wasn't the unbreakable wall they thought he was. It was like a totally different person was there by his side. Minato looked away and continued his talk:

"I really wasn't close to you. We even exchanged numbers, but to you I was just a fellow co-worker, I lost count of the times that I wished to send you a message or call you, although I didn't know why and couldn't figure out what I wanted to say. One day Junpei said that you asked him to take something to the hospital. It was my chance to see you and to know how you were. After all we lived under the same roof, your room was just across mine, but even so I never really saw you around. Only in the lounge, surrounded by everyone, where I couldn't reach you."

Minato's voice was losing strength and pace, Akihiko's breathing got heavier; at the same time he thought that he knew what Minato was trying to say and that he didn't know anything. The silver-haired young man was really shaken.

"When I got to the hospital I was relieved to know that you were okay. But in your room there was someone, someone close enough to refer to you as "Aki". I felt a faint jealously at that moment and that the gap between us was broader than I thought."

Akihiko in a reflex held out his hand to reach Minato, but as soon as he noticed he stopped it, kind of relieved that the blue-haired boy didn't notice it.

"Soon after that you were back on action, I thought that you would reclaim the leader position. It was the right thing to do after all; you were stronger and more experienced and fitter for it. But then you got me by surprise. You said that I could continue as the leader. You trusted me."

Akihiko shrugged and even though he was reluctant to interrupt him, he had to say it:

"I'm not that great person you think… I indeed trusted you, but also I wanted to lift some weight of my shoulders. I don't know if I could take up responsibility for casualties."

"I thought as much."

Giggled Minato; who did not cease to surprise Akihiko, be it with his words or behavior.

"Your reasons at the moment don't matter to me, the fact that you trusted me remains and it made me really happy. When I noticed I was trying even harder to be a good leader; a good teammate for you."

Minato once again changed the direction of his gaze, this time he was looking to the stars that were shining bright at that moment.

"The nights that we went to Tartarus soon became my favorite ones. I would always assign you to the team and I would refuse to go if for some reason you couldn't. The Dark Hour was the only time I could spend with you after all. Fighting by your side, time and time again brought warmth to my heart. Even within the darkness of Tartarus."

Both of them smiled fondly with the memories of the hard but fulfilling battles with the shadows until now.

"But as soon as I felt that I was getting closer to you he arrives. Shinjiro-senpai."

Akihiko gulped remembering his dead, but dear childhood friend that was even more than that, something like a brother.

"You were so happy when he joined… And I soon found out that he wasn't any new member, but one of the original trio together with you and Mitsuru-senpai. And your childhood friend on top of that! I couldn't, I just couldn't compete with him."

Minato got a little agitated as he said these words; Akihiko's was still fully concentrated on the boy by his side, studying carefully every little movement, noticing every lapse on his voice.

"I never used his strength… Even with your advices. I was so jealous that I couldn't stand! He had you during the day, he had your smiling face and even though I knew I was being childish and unfair I wouldn't let him steal the Dark Hour as well, the only time I had you with me. I came up with so many excuses…"

Minato lowered a little his upper body, using his knees to support his arms, unable to look at Akihiko's eyes; maybe for being afraid of his reaction. Akihiko indeed got a little angry, but it was too late to do anything about it so he just let it go and sighed as he putted his hand on the blue-haired boy's back:

"It's okay Minato… Go on."

"And then… On the night of that operation that happened; we lost him. I felt like the worst human being for losing the chance of being close to him even though he tried and more than that, I denied you the happiness of fighting by his side again."

Minato's eyes brimmed with tears as he said these words, they were heavy tears with regret and guilty. Akihiko's hand which was still on Minato's back traced it until his arm surrounded his neck; the silver-haired young man then rested his forehead on those blue hair threads of Minato and as he tried to contain his own forming tears he whispered comforting words:

"I-I didn't know you've been carrying this guilty for all this time. It is okay you know. Shinji was okay with it and now I'm too. It's true I didn't get to fight by his side again, but at least during the time he spent at the dorms with us I was able to feel him by my side again, just like in the old times… Those days are happy memories for me. So, it's okay."

Akihiko stayed like that, holding Minato close as the boy shed his silent tears, but they were already another kind of tears, tears that expressed only loss and relief, not guilty or remorse anymore and as the silence took over he noticed how close he was, both of them feeling each other's breath and even the accelerated heartbeats. Minato built up courage and held Akihiko's hand that was hanging by his neck.

"I'm really glad to hear you say this now. You never knew, but I saw you on the auditorium on that afternoon; on Shinjiro-senpai's funeral… The way you broke down was unbearable, for a second I thought that you wouldn't get over it, but you were just as strong as I thought and turned that grief into strength."

The blue-haired boy even hesitant about it entwined firmly his fingers with Akihiko's, who accepted it and held it strongly. Minato then began to talk once again and once again he was shaken:

"And now with the death of Mitsuru-senpai's father, she was the only thing on your mind. It was so painful to see the look full of suffering that you had these days. We were totally lost and with no idea of what to do next and that was the moment I almost gave it all up. I- I..."

Minato then let go of the young boxing practitioner's hand and made him back off as he exclaimed his final words about the topic:

"At first I just wanted to belong, but then I realized how my heart would beat differently when I was by your side, but you were so distant and I had no idea of what to do to get closer to you so I decided to get stronger, but the pressure of being the leader and the ace was so great that when I realized it wasn't just my life anymore, everyone was counting on me to make a difference so I couldn't look back, instead I tried even harder. I'm a great fighter like you are! I get the highest scores just like Mitsuru-senpai and I am stronger than Shinjiro-senpai! So why...? Why won't you notice me?"

By the time he finished saying it, he was already standing, staring directly at Akihiko's eyes that was at a loss of words with what he just heard. The talk took longer than what they expected, it was almost daybreak by now, but Minato noticed that there was still lacking something on his confession, he opened all of his heart and wasn't going to back down before making it really clear:

"What I'm trying to say is that I-"

Akihiko stood there still speechless, he was afraid of the next words of the blue-haired boy, he knew what they were going to be by now and he had no idea of how to react.

"Is that I care for you! Truly care! No, that's not just it, I will be even clearer: I've fallen for you! Slowly, progressively I guess. I don't know when or how, but one day when I woke up you were all that mattered to me. I- I love you."

The sun was definitely rising now; soon everyone would wake up and miss both of them. The silver-haired young man's silence was misunderstood by Minato who was feeling like a real idiot right now for opening his heart like this. But what did he expect? That the perfect Sanada Akihiko that can have it all would fall for him too? They were both guys to begin with so maybe it really was impossible. And Minato wasn't able to see how much he was worth of being loved, the thought of being accepted by Akihiko was just a dream for him, but if he didn't let it out today, maybe he would never be able to do it, deep down he felt that he didn't have much time left anyway so he had no regrets. Unable to contain the tears although they were silent he said:

"Well, morning came. I need to go back to my room. I-I'm sorry for saying all this stuff without considering how you felt about it. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. So… Excuse me."

Akihiko got up and once again prevented Minato from leaving by holding his arm, but Minato without turning back, begged:

"Please, just let me go. I can't take anything right now and your pity would just kill me. So please. You don't have to say anything!"

He shock off the silver-haired young man's hand and ran towards his room. Akihiko soon did the same and returned to his bed, but he wasn't able to sleep as he was still pondering about everything that he just heard. He never knew, he never even thought that he was so important to someone like this. He thought about it over and over again and the only thing he managed to realize was that he wanted to see _him_ again.

At the breakfast the SEES members soon realized the absence of them and as they were really popular everyone was talking about it, Mitsuru who rarely lets anything slip by her listened to the gossip that was happening right behind her:

"I think I've heard both of them arguing last night. I couldn't hear what they were talking about though… But the atmosphere was really intense when I looked by the window! I was afraid that they would fight with each other!"

Mitsuru sighed as she sipped the rest of her coffee and got up. She went straight to Akihiko's room while the remaining members of SEES and the other students observed her. Since it was breakfast time there was no one on the guy's floor but both of them. Mitsuru couldn't allow the field-leader and the most competent fighter to start a quarrel or anything. She didn't know what happened or how to solve it, but thankfully she was close enough to the silver-haired young man to just talk openly with him. She opened the door and approached Akihiko who followed her with his eyes from the door until the moment she sat by the side of his futon. After staring at him for a while Mitsuru could say that something was wrong, but it definitely hadn't anything to do with anger since he had such a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

The red-haired damsel asked as she traced her fingers through his hair that at the moment was preventing her to truly look at his eyes. Trying to light up the tension a little she giggled:

"Isn't about time to get a haircut?"

Both laughed softly when to Mitsuru's surprise he sighed:

"Hey Mitsuru… Do you love someone…?"

She was totally caught off-guard with this question. She came here to solve a fight between two boys and now she was being questioned about her feelings.

"N-No, no. I mean; I don't think so… Why?"

The young boxing practitioner sighed once again and sat before explaining what he meant:

"Let's just say that someone opened to you reveling every single feeling; feelings that were all about you and this someone, even the things that were awful and painful and by the end said that loved you. What would you do?"

Mitsuru that by now realized that this "someone" was Minato, got lost in thought for a while before answering Akihiko's question:

"That depends… How do feel about this someone? Is this person important to you?"

Akihiko gulped and stayed in silence until the words started to form and his mouth worked faster than his mind:

"I don't know! And this is why I'm feeling so bad! Would it be stupid if I said that I only realized how much I cared after I noticed that I felt incomplete when he isn't around? I just know that no matter how much I think about it the only thing I can't get out of my mind is his smiling face that I just saw for the first time and the way my arms yearns to hold him firmly against my chest!"

As the words were being said his voice was losing strength until he got silent realizing how open he had been about it and couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable with it.

_Is it really wrong to feel like this…?_

"Then there is no doubt. This person… No, he is important for you! You do love Minato."

Akihiko eyes trembled as he lifted his face to look at Mitsuru, she has always been sharp and intuitive, but this time she really amazed him, there was no doubt that she came here knowing or at least suspecting something.

"And no! There is nothing wrong about it so why are you wasting time? Go to sleep now, your face is terrible, did you spend the entire night awake? Today is the last day of our trip and we have the afternoon free. You should meet with him in one of those amazing shrines that we visited."

"N-No! I mean, I can't! I don't know what to say, I'm afraid to be honest."

"Don't be… You just have to say to him what you just said to me and it will be alright. I mean, he was the one who confessed to you, right? So you should be happy and just embrace it all. His feelings, your feelings, Minato himself. Just go and claim it."

The silver-haired man was much calmer now, talking with Mitsuru about what was bothering him always helped, but today it literally saved him from the depths of doubt and without finding better words to express his gratitude Akihiko just whispers:

"Thank you Mitsuru. I mean, I should be the one supporting you right now with all you've been through, but here I am as the one being supported."

"Don't mention it. Besides I'm not alone, it's thanks to you, Minato, Yukari and the others that I'm now able to keep fighting. For now just sleep and leave everything to me."

Being tired as he was he couldn't do much, but to nod and lay down to sleep. And the hours passed by, when Akihiko woke up it was already past lunchtime and he couldn't fool his stomach as he felt hungry. After just waking up he wondered if what happened was just a dream, but it was real. When he looked by his bedside there was a trail with his lunch on it and a note from Mitsuru:

_I know that you haven't eaten anything since last night so here is your lunch to give you the strength that you will need. Go to the shrine on this address after getting ready. Minato will be there at 3pm and we are going home at 5pm so you two can't be late! Good Luck! _

_Mitsuru_

Akihiko got his phone to check up the time and it was already 2pm, with no time to waste him practically swallowed his lunch so that he could have time to take a bath and dress on his uniform. They were going home after this so it just wasn't the time to wear yukatas anymore. Afraid of being late he didn't had enough time to ponder about meeting Minato again or about what Mitsuru said to make him go there or anything and when he noticed he was already running on his way to the shrine.

It was already 3pm, no it was already paste it although it were just a few minutes. How many minutes? Maybe five or ten, but none of it mattered to the breathless silver-haired young man or to the astonished blue-haired boy who couldn't believe who just came running to his encounter. Unable to look at his eyes remembering how he opened himself last night Minato asks embarrassed:

"S-Senpai? What are you doing here? D-Did Mitsuru-senpai called you too?"

The young boxing practitioner that was already close gave another step on Minato's direction as he answered:

"No, Mitsuru isn't coming."

The blue-haired boy step back in a reflex and confused said:

"But she called me and said that it was importa…"

Akihiko got hold of his arm and pulled him towards him as he said grinning:

"Listen! We are both here cause now you're the one who is gonna hear me!"

The fall leaves were carried by the wind producing a hollow melody as they passed through the two of them. Minato flustered and still astonished just nodded as he felt that a faint spark of hope started to burn inside of him.

The streets were busy, both the sound of the racing cars or of the passing people were so close, but for some reason they felt as if it was distant, so distant that they couldn't even feel them, because at that moment it was only them and the shrine; there in the shrine just the two of them standing in the front of each other speechless for a chain of moments.

When they noticed they were already walking in silence. This shrine was actually big and there was a nice path of trees to be followed. By the middle of it they found a bench in which they sat down. Akihiko sighed as he muttered the courage to speak:

"You said that you loved me, right?"

Minato burned as red as a well matured strawberry with that question and trembling with embarrassment, but at the same time decided to not deny his own feelings says while looking away:

"D-Don't make me say it again, please."

Akihiko giggled and the troubled look on Minato's face was a clear signal of him wondering what was so funny. The silver-haired young man continued his soft giggling:

"I'm sorry, it's just that it is adorable when you're being all emotional. And the best part is that I'm the one to move you so."

His hand reached out to the blue-haired boy's cheeks as he pronounced those words and as soon as he finished them he pulled his face closer and closer until their lips met. Despite the fact that they were two handsome teenagers this was the first kiss for both of them. Minato trembled and couldn't hide it and even though Akihiko was leading the kiss in a clumsy way both of them enjoyed every bit of it. After a few moments both were breathless gazing at each other with just a few inches of distance and all Minato could ask was:

"Why…?"

Akihiko grinned and then rested his head on his loved one chest as he answered:

"Because… I love you too. I've totally fallen for you."

He then gently embraced the confused, but overjoyed boy who was hesitant for a moment but soon hugged him back. But Minato insisted:

"Why…? Why fall for someone like me?"

Akihiko was amazed by the lack of self-awareness of Minato as he asked:

"Don't you see how wonderful you are? You draw people to you, everyone loves you. You're a great leader, a good friend and an amazing student and even the most beautiful boy I know. I should be the one asking why you've fallen for me here."

"I don't know, it's just that you are you senpai…"

Minato was already composed by now, even though he couldn't hide his open smile. Akihiko frowned with the answer and that worried the boy who wondered:

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes! I can't have my lover calling me senpai like we are distant or something. "Akihiko-kun" will do it!"

The blue-haired boy blushed badly again as he almost choked and became emotive again:

"L-l-L-lover!?"

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't ask yet, right? Minato… Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

He truly asked as his easy-going expression changed into a serious one waiting for an answer.

"… Yes, I-I do!"

"Sweet!"

Exclaimed Akihiko as he quickly yet gently pecked his loved one's lips and embraced him once again whispering while feeling the trembling heart that he just got hold of:

"I will not fight with you anymore. From now on I will fight _for_ you."

As happy as he was Minato couldn't forget his worries or the fear of being powerless before the imminent death and it made him ask:

"What if I can't protect you? What if I can't protect me? I can't let you lose someone important again; maybe it is better if I back off."

"No Minato, I won't let you back off simply because it is already too late. You're irreplaceable. And don't worry about me or you, if for some reason you lack the power I will be there to support you. I will protect both of us."

The silver-haired man sighed as he saw that his loved one was still glom and said:

"Look, for now let's just celebrate the fact that we love each other, okay?"

"I think we will have to do it at home since we already have to go or else we are going to miss the train."

Said the now calmer blue-haired boy as he got up and smiled:

"Shall we go?"

"What? I didn't even kiss you enough yet or told you how much I love you."

Complained Akihiko with an annoyed face that soon changed when Minato assured with a soothing expression:

"Don't worry Akihiko-kun. We will have plenty of time together."

The face of the young boxing practitioner lighted up with a smile when he heard Minato calling him just the way he wanted and the idea of having plenty of time to spend together charmed him beyond words. He then jumped off the bench and quickly kissed the blue-haired boy again before exclaiming:

"Alright, let's go!"

"Okay, but please stop kissing me by surprise, my heart can't take it."

"But I won't be able to see your flustered adorable face if you're prepared."

"Geez…"

Akihiko soon rested his arm on Minato's shoulders as he led the way. They were both so cheerful and bright that they attracted a lot of attention through the streets. Not that they cared or noticed and even though they were risking being late they weren't in a hurry, as both of them walked down the same path now, in more than one way. Minato wished that this feeling and happiness would last forever always cherishing this shrine or how he would soon call it…

…The shrine of that day.


End file.
